pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Лавкрафт, Говард Филлипс
| Род деятельности = писатель, поэт | Годы активности = 1897—1908, 1917—1936 | Направление = | Жанр = Мистика, Лавкрафтовские ужасы | Дебют = | Премии = (отсутствуют) | Lib = http://www.lib.ru/INOFANT/LAWKRAFT/ }} Го́вард Фи́ллипс Ла́вкрафт ( , 20 августа 1890, Провиденс, Род-Айленд, США — 15 марта 1937, там же) — американский писатель и поэт, писавший в жанрах ужасов, мистики, совмещая их в оригинальном стиле. Родоначальник Мифов Ктулху. При жизни Лавкрафта его произведения не пользовались большой популярностью, однако уже после его смерти они оказали заметное влияние на формирование современной нам массовой культуры. Его творчество настолько уникально, что произведения Лавкрафта выделяются в отдельный поджанр — так называемые Лавкрафтовские ужасы. Биография 177px|left|thumb|Лавкрафт в раннем детстве, [[1892.]] Лавкрафт родился в Провиденсе (штат Род-Айленд, США). Он был единственным ребенком в семье коммивояжёра Уилфрида Скотта Лавкрафта и Сары Сьюзан Филлипс Лавкрафт. Известно, что его предки жили в Америке ещё со времён Колонии Массачусетского залива (1630). Когда Говарду было три года, Уилфрида поместили в психиатрическую больницу, где тот находился в течение пяти лет до самой смерти 19 июня 1898 «По ту сторону сна…» — русский фэн-сайт, биография Лавкрафта. 177px|right|thumb|Лавкрафт в возрасте 9-10 лет. Лавкрафт был воспитан матерью, двумя тётками и дедушкой (Уиппл Ван Бюрен Филлипс), который приютил семью будущего писателя. Говард был вундеркиндом — читал наизусть стихи ещё в возрасте двух лет, а с шести уже писал свои. Благодаря дедушке, у которого была самая большая библиотека в штате, он познакомился с классической литературой. Помимо классики он увлёкся готической прозой и арабскими сказками Тысячи и одной ночи. В возрасте 6—8 лет Лавкрафт написал несколько рассказов, большая часть которых к сегодняшнему дню не сохранилась. В возрасте 14 лет Лавкрафт пишет своё первое серьёзное произведение — «Зверь в пещере». Ребёнком Лавкрафт часто болел, и в школу пошёл лишь в возрасте восьми лет, но через год его забрали оттуда. Он много читал, изучал между делом химию, написал несколько работ (размножал их на гектографе небольшим тиражом), начиная с 1899 года («Научная газета»). Через четыре года он вернулся в школу. Уиппл Ван Бурен Филлипс умер в 1904 году, после чего семья сильно обеднела и была вынуждена переехать в меньший дом на той же улице. Говарда опечалил выезд, и он даже подумывал о самоубийстве. Из-за нервного срыва, случившегося с ним в 1908 году, он так и не окончил школу, чего сильно стыдился. Лавкрафт писал фантастику ещё в детстве («Зверь в пещере» (1905), «Алхимик» (1908)), но позже предпочёл ей поэзию и эссе. Вернулся к этому «несерьёзному» жанру он лишь в 1917 году с рассказами «Дагон», затем «Гробница». «Дагон» стал его первым изданным творением, появившись в 1923 году в журнале «Таинственнные рассказы» (Weird Tales). В то же время Лавкрафт начал свою переписку, ставшую в итоге одной из самых объёмных в XX веке. Среди его корреспондентов были Форрест Аккерман, Роберт Блох и Роберт Говард. Сара, мать Говарда, после долгой истерии и депрессии попала в ту же лечебницу, где умер её муж, и там же умерла 21 мая 1921 года. Она писала сыну до своих последних дней. В 1919—1923 гг. Лавкрафт активно писал, создав за эти годы более 40 рассказов, в том числе в соавторстве. 177px|left|thumb|Лавкрафт и его жена Соня Грин, 1924.Вскоре на собрании журналистов-любителей Говард Лавкрафт встретил Соню Грин, имевшую украинско-еврейские корни, и бывшую на семь лет старше Лавкрафта. Они поженились в 1924 году и переехали в Бруклин, Нью-Йорк. После тихого Провиденса нью-йоркская жизнь не полюбилась Лавкрафту. Во многом автобиографичным был его рассказ «Он». Через несколько лет супруги расстались, хотя и не оформили развода. Лавкрафт вернулся в родной город. Из-за неудавшегося брака некоторые биографы гадали о его асексуальности, но Грин, напротив, называла его «прекрасным любовником»H.P. Lovecraft Misconceptions . Вернувшись в Провиденс, Лавкрафт жил в «большом деревянном доме викторианской эпохи» по адресу Барнс-стрит, 10 вплоть до 1933 года (этот адрес является адресом дома Доктора Уиллета в повести «Случай Чарльза Декстера Варда»). В тот период он написал практически все свои короткие рассказы, напечатанные в журналах (в основном в «Таинственных рассказах»), а также многие крупные работы, такие как «Случай Чарльза Декстера Варда» и «Хребты Безумия». Несмотря на писательские успехи, Лавкрафт всё больше нуждался. Он снова переехал, теперь уже в маленький домик. Сильное впечатление на него произвело самоубийство Роберта Говарда. В 1936 году у писателя обнаружили рак кишечника, следствие недоедания. Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт умер 15 марта 1937 года в Провиденсе (штат Род-Айленд, США). Литературное творчество Предшественники 200px|right|thumb|[[По, Эдгар Аллан|Эдгар Аллан По]] К писателям, чьё творчество оказало влияние на Лавкрафта, в первую очередь нужно отнести Эдгара Аллана По, Эдварда Дансейни, Артура Мейчена, Алджернона Блэквуда, Амброза Бирса, Лафкадио Хирна. Последователи ;Август Дерлет Пожалуй, главным из последователей Лавкрафта как с точки зрения хронологии, так и с позиций преемственности, является Август Дерлет. Несмотря на то, что впоследствии многие авторы обращались к созданному Лавкрафтом пантеону космических богов, именно Дерлет стал создателем и руководителем издательства «Arkham House», в котором публиковались произведения самого Лавкрафта, Дерлета и всех, кто так или иначе соприкасался в своём творчестве с созданными Лавкрафтом мирами. Дерлет также был довольно успешен как писатель, хотя и не мог сравниться по силе воздействия со своим учителем. Однако он был гением издательского дела — книги издательства «Arkham House» того периода в настоящее время являются библиографическими редкостями. К тому же это был редкий случай, когда издательство создавалось под творчество конкретного человека. ;Стивен Кинг Творчество Лавкрафта, повлиявшее на массовую культуру Запада, оставило неизгладимый след на творчестве бесчисленного числа писателей, работавших и работающих в жанре мистики и ужасов. Одним из творческих наследников Лавкрафта является и знаменитый «Король Ужасов» Стивен Кинг. Наиболее ярким произведением, в котором Стивен Кинг не подражает манере повествования Говарда Лавкрафта, но отдаёт дань таланту последнего, является повесть «Крауч Энд», экранизированная кинокомпанией «TNT» в сборнике киноновелл «Кошмары и фантазии Стивена Кинга». В работах Кинга чётко просматриваются следы влияния творчества Лавкрафта. Так, Роман «Оно» непосредственно отсылает читателя к космическому ужасу, пришедшему из незапамятных времён. Следует однако отметить, что ужас Кинга может быть довольно чётко разграничен на три основные части: космический (Лавкрафт), загробный и научный (Мэри Шелли). Помимо прочего, действие большинства книг Стивена Кинга происходит в небольших американских городках, что также характерно и для работ Лавкрафта, который считал, что самые страшные вещи творятся в тихих местах. «Некрономикон» и книги, в творчестве Лавкрафта 200px|thumb|[[Некрономикон (книга сделана почитателем Лавкрафта).|left]] Обычно Лавкрафт ссылался на древние книги, содержащие секреты, которые не должен знать человек. Большей частью ссылки были вымышленными, но некоторые оккультные работы существовали в действительности. Сочетание выдуманных документов с реальными в одном контексте позволяло первым казаться настоящими. Лавкрафт давал только общие ссылки на такие книги (в основном для нагнетания атмосферы) и редко делал детальное описание. Наиболее известным из этих выдуманных манускриптов является его «Некрономикон», о котором писатель больше всего говорил. Его объяснения по поводу этого текста были так хорошо продуманы, что многие люди и по сей день верят в реальность этой книги, и это позволяет некоторым наживаться на неосведомлённости других. ; The Book of Eibon, Livre d’Eibon, or Liber Ivonis Придумана Кларком Эштоном Смитом. Лавкрафт лишь несколько раз ссылался на эту книгу в своих рассказах: «Сны в ведьмином доме», «Существо на пороге», и «Тень из безвременья». В последние два года жизни Лавкрафт давал ссылки на два «перевода» этой книги: «Livre d’Eibon» («Дневник Алонзо Тайпера») и «Liber Ivonis» («Обитающий во тьме»). В рассказе «Каменный человек» книга Эйбона служит в качестве основной книги семейной линии колдунов Ван Кауранов, тщательно скрываемой и передающейся по наследству. ; Cultes des Goules by the Comte d’Erlette Название можно перевести как "Культы упырей". Имя автора этой книги образовалось из имени Августа Дерлета, чьи предки перебрались из Франции и чья фамилия исторически правильно писалась как Д’Эрлетт. Как и во множестве подобных случаев, Лавкрафт ссылался на эту книгу всего несколько раз: в рассказах «Тень из безвременья», «Затаившийся у порога» и «Обитающий во тьме». ; De Vermis Mysteriis by Ludvig Prinn «Мистерии червя» (в некоторых переводах — «Таинственные Черви») и их автор Людвиг Принн были придуманы Робертом Блохом, а латинское название книги «De Vermis Mysteriis» придумал Лавкрафт. Он ссылался на неё в рассказах «Тень из безвременья», «Дневник Алонзо Тайпера», «Единственный наследник» и «Обитающий во тьме». ; The Eltdown Shards Этот труд есть создание воображения Ричарда Ф. Сирайта, одного из корреспондентов Лавкрафта. Лавркафт мельком упомянул его в своих произведениях: «Тень из безвременья» и «Дневник Алонзо Тайпера». ; The Necronomicon or Al Azif of Abdul Alhazred Пожалуй, самая известная из мистификаций Лавкрафта. Он давал ссылки на «Некрономикон», также известный как «Аль Азиф», в 18-ти своих рассказах. Настоящим арабским названием этого манускрипта было «Аль Азиф», что означало — «звук, производимый ночными насекомыми», который, как считали арабы, на самом деле издавали демоны. Абдул Альхазред, мифический автор этой книги, жил в Дамаске, где и был написан «Некрономикон». В 738 году н. э. он был прилюдно поглощён невидимым демоном. «Аль Азиф» был переведён на греческий Теодором Филетом из Константинополя, который и дал рукописи название «Некрономикон». Олаус Вормиус перевёл текст на латынь в 1228 году. В 1232 году, вскоре после перевода Вормиусом, папа Григорий IX запретил как греческую, так и латинскую версию книги. Вормиус отмечает, что оригинальный арабский текст к тому времени был уже утерян. Доктор Джон Ди перевёл его на английский, но только несколько фрагментов этого варианта сохранились до нашего времени. В настоящее время латинский перевод XV-го века находится в Британском Музее, редакции XVII-го века находятся в Национальной Библиотеке в Париже, Библиотеке Гарварда, Университете Буэнос-Ариеса, и Мискатоникском Университете Акхема. Естественно, все эти копии тщательно сохраняются. Первый раз «Некрономикон» упоминается в рассказе «Пёс» (сентябрь 1922), хотя Абдул Альхазред, автор этого труда, упоминается раньше, в «Безымянном Городе» (январь 1921). Именно здесь известнейшее изречение из «Некрономикона» упоминается впервые: That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die. Пожалуй самая длинная выдержка из «Некрономикона» встречается в рассказе «Ужас в Данвиче»: …не следует верить тому, что человек суть владыка мира единственный и последний. И его жизненная субстанция не единственная существующая на Земле. Древние были, Древние существуют, Древние будут всегда. Но не в известном нам мире, а между мирами. Изначальные, сильные и здоровые. Они невидимы для глаз наших. Один Йог-Сотот знает вход в этот мир. Йог-Сотот — и ключ, и страж этих врат. Прошлое, нынешнее и будущее едины в Йог-Сототе. Он ведает место, где Древние пробили дорогу себе в прошлые времена, ведает, где Они пройдут в будущее. Ведает их следы на Земле, которые они оставляют, невидимые. По одному только запаху люди узнают их присутствие, но образ их узнается в облике тех, кого они произвели среди смертных детей человеческих, от вида человека до формы без субстанции. Невидимыми Они кружат по Земле, ожидая нужных слов Ритуала. Их голос звучит в ветре, о Их присутствии шепчет трава. Они выкорчёвывают леса, уничтожают города, но никто не видит карающую Руку. В ледяных пустынях познал их Кадаф, а разве человек когда-либо познавал Кадаф? Льды на севере и затопленные острова в океанах скрывают камни, на которых начертаны Печати. Йог-Сотот откроет двери, пред которыми смыкаются сферы. Человек царит там, где когда-то властвовали Они. Но как после лета приходит зима, а зима сменяется весной, так и Они ждут своего Часа!!! ; The People of the Monolith by Justin Geoffrey Как книга, так и её автор были придуманы Робертом Ирвином Говардом, Лавкрафт же лишь один раз ссылается на них в рассказе «Тварь на пороге»: Время шло, я увлёкся архитектурой и оставил свой замысел проиллюстрировать книгу демонических стихов Эдварда, впрочем, наша дружба оттого не пострадала и не стала слабее. Необычный гений молодого Дерби получил удивительное развитие, и на восемнадцатом году жизни он выпустил сборник макабрической лирики под заглавием «Азатот и прочие ужасы», произведший сенсацию. Он состоял в оживлённой переписке с печально известным поэтом-бодлеристом Джастином Джеффри, тем самым, кто написал «Людей монолита» и в 1926 году умер, крича накрик, в сумасшедшем доме, незадолго до того посетив какую-то зловещую и пользующуюся дурной славой деревушку в Венгрии. Узнать о Джастине Джеффри можно в рассказе Роберта Говарда «Чёрный Камень» (1931). ; The Pnakotic Manuscripts (or Fragments) Ещё одна мистификация Лавкрафта. Его «Пнакотические манускрипты» или «Фрагменты» (ссылки в 11-ти произведениях) уступают по частоте обращения лишь «Некрономикону». Никаких деталей о происхождении или содержании этих текстов Лавкрафт не указывает. Скорее всего, эти тексты были написаны в дочеловеческий период. ; Seven Cryptical Books of Hsan Лавкрафт лишь упоминал о книгах Хсана в «Иных Богах» и «Сомнамбулическом поиске Кадафа Неведомого» оба раза вместе с «Пнакотическими манускриптами». ; Unaussprechlichen Kulten, Black Book, or Nameless Cults by Friedrich von Junzt''' Роберт Говард впервые представил «Неименуемые культы» в своём рассказе «Дети ночи» (1931). В следующем году Лавкрафт придумал немецкое название для этих трудов, так как фон Юнтц писал оригинал на немецком. Это название, «Ungenennte Heidenthume», не удовлетворило некоторых из корреспондентов Лавкрафта. Август Дерлет изменил его на «Unaussprechlichen Kulten», которое и утвердилось (хотя в переводе это означало — «Непроизносимые культы», то есть культы, название которых невозможно произнести. «Die Unaussprechlichen Kulten» или «Unaussprechliche Kulten» было бы правильнее). Хотя Лавкрафт не ссылался на эту книгу чаще чем на другие, он дает её историю издания в рассказе «Вне времён»: В сущности, любой читатель страшных «Безымянных Культов» фон Юнтца мог бы с первого взгляда установить бесспорную связь между ними и таинственными письменами на плёнке. Но в те времена мало кто знал эту кощунственную работу: первое её издание было уничтожено в Дюссельдорфе в 1839 году, в 1845-м появился перевод Бредуэла, а в 1909-м был опубликован сильно сокращённый вариант. «Чёрная Книга» фон Юнтца встречается в нескольких рассказах Роберта Говарда: «Дети ночи» (1931), «Чёрный Камень» (1931), «Тварь на крыше» (1932). В последнем рассказе представлена история написания и публикации этой книги. ; R’lyeh Text Данный текст упоминается у Лавкрафта в рассказе «Затаившийся у порога». Кроме того в том же рассказе даётся вторичная косвенная ссылка на данный текст через другую вымышленную книгу профессора Шрусбери «Исследование мифотворчества у первобытных народов о Последнем дне с Особым упоминанием Текста Р’лайха». Реально существующие книги Как указано выше, многие из книг, на которые ссылался Лавкрафт в своих произведениях существуют на самом деле. Вот они: Ars Magna et Ultima, Raymond Lully («Дело Чарльза Декстера Варда») The Story of Atlantis and The Lost Lemuria, W. Scott-Elliot («Зов Ктулху») The Book of Dzyan («Дневник Алонзо Тайпера» и «Обитающий во тьме») The Book of Thoth («Врата серебряного ключа») Clavis Alchemiae, Robert Fludd («Дело Чарльза Декстера Варда») Cryptomenysis Patefacta, John Falconer («Ужас в Данвиче») The Daemonolatreia, Remigius («Фестиваль» и «Ужас в Данвиче») De Furtivis Literarum Notis, Giovanni Battista della Porta («Ужас в Данвиче») The Golden Bough, Sir James George Frazer («Зов Ктулху») De Lapide Philosophico, Johannes Trithemius («Дело Чарльза Декстера Варда») Description du Royaume de Congo et des Contrees environnantes, Filippo Pigafetta & Duarte Lopez («Картинка в старой книге») Key of Wisdom, Artephius («Дело Чарльза Декстера Варда») Kryptographik, Johann Ludwig Kluber («Ужас в Данвиче») Liber Investigationis, Geber («Дело Чарльза Декстера Варда») Magnalia Christi Americana, Cotton Mather («Картина в доме» «Неименуемое» «Модель для Пикмана» и «Дело Чарльза Декстера Варда») Poligraphia, Johannes Trithemius («Ужас в Данвиче») Saducismus Triumphatus, Joseph Glanvil («Фестиваль») Thesaurus Chemicus, Roger Bacon («Дело Чарльза Декстера Варда») Traité des Chifferes ou Secretes d’Escrire, Blaise de Vigenere («Ужас в Данвиче») Turba Philosophorum, Guglielmo Grataroli («Дело Чарльза Декстера Варда») The Witch-Cult in Western Europe, Dr. Margaret Murray («Кошмар в Ред Хуке» и «Зов Ктулху») Wonders of the Invisible World, Cotton Mather («Модель для Пикмана») The Zohar («Дело Чарльза Декстера Варда») Г. Ф. Лавкрафт в России thumb|left|Обложка сборника произведений. Издательство «[[Азбука (издательство)|Азбука-классика», 2005.]] Знакомство российского читателя с творчеством Лавкрафта произошло в 1991—1993 годах. Ключевую роль в этом сыграли 2 группы энтузиастов: 1. Петербургский публицист Евгений Головин и московская переводчица Валерия Бернацкая подготовили 256-страничное собрание рассказов писателя для издательства «Terra Incognita» (1991). 2. Коллектив переводчиков из Екатеринбурга, сформировавшийся вокруг литературного агентства Kubin Ltd, подготовил полное 4-томное собрание сочинений Лавкрафта для издательства «Форум» (1991—1993). В группу входили Игорь Богданов, Василий Дорогокупля, Фёдор Еремеев и Олег Мичковский. Всего ими было издано 12 книг Лавкрафта в издательствах Москвы, Киева, Екатеринбурга и Нижнего Новгорода. Эта же команда ответственна за издание 7-томной «Энциклопедии читателя» и создание издательства «Фабрика комиксов». В настоящее время сборники Лавкрафта регулярно переиздаются в России по крайней мере тремя крупными издательствами — «Азбука», «АСТ», «Эксмо». В 2006 году интерес к произведениям Лавкрафта в России был сильно подогрет после акции «Вопрос Путину», в ходе которой президенту России задавались вопросы, предварительно отобранные Интернет-голосованием. На голосовании неожиданно, в результате флешмоба, победил шуточный вопрос «Как Вы относитесь к пробуждению Ктулху?»Ответы Путина. После этого образ и имя Ктулху стали гораздо чаще использоваться в Рунете. Произведения Говарда Лавкрафта Основная статья: Библиография Г.Ф. Лавкрафта Наиболее известные и значимые произведения: * Дагон (1917) * Музыка Эриха Цанна(1921) * Герберт Уэст — Реаниматор (1922) * Зов Ктулху (1926) * Цвет из иных миров (1927) * Хребты Безумия (1931) Экранизация По мотивам произведений Лавкрафта снято несколько десятков фильмов. Наиболее известные из них созданы режиссёрами Стюартом Гордоном, Брайаном Юзной и др.: * Заколдованный замок / The Haunted Palace (1963) * «Умри, монстр, умри!» / Die Monster, Die! (1965)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die,_Monster,_Die!/ * «Ужас в Данвиче» / The Dunwich Horror (1970) * «Зловещие мертвецы» / The Evil Dead (1981) * «Реаниматор» / Re-Animator (1985) * «Извне» / From Beyond (1986) * «Неименуемое» / The Unnamable (1988) * «Невеста реаниматора» / Bride of Re-Animator (1990) * «Дом Ктулху» / La Mansion de los Cthulhu (1990) * «Воскресший» / The Resurrected (1991) * «Книга мёртвых» / Necronomicon (1993) * «Неименуемое 2» / The Unnamable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter (1993) * «Сокрытый ужас» / Lurking fear '' (1994) * '«В пасти безумия»''' / In the Mouth of Madness (1995) * «Дагон» / Dagon (2001) * «Книга теней» / Malefique (2002) * «Возвращение реаниматора» / Beyond Re-Animator (2003) * «Заброшенный дом» / Shunned House (2003) * «Зов Ктулху» / The Call of Cthulhu (2005) * «Сны в доме Ведьм» / H.P. Lovecraft’s Dreams in the Witch-House (2005) * «Заявление» / The Statement (2007) * «Могила» / The Tomb (2007) * «Махани, ты не прав» (2009) * «Ужас в Данвиче» / The Dunwich Horror (2009)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1226752/ * «Дом реаниматора» / House of Re-Animator (2010) В настоящее время в России, во Владивостоке снимается фильм «Тень над Аркхэмом» (блог фильма — community.livejournal.com/hpl_movie_blog), также основанный на произведениях Лавкрафта. Компьютерные игры * Alone in the Dark (Квест, 1992) * Call of Cthulhu: Shadow of the Comet (Квест, 1993) * Prisoner of Ice (Квест/Survival horror, 1995) * Legacy (RPG, 1996) * Necronomicon: The Dawning of Darkness (Квест, 2001) * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (Action/Adventure, 2006) * Шерлок Холмс 3: Секрет Ктулху (Квест, 2007) * Darkness Within — In Pursuit of Loath Nolder (Квест, 2007) * Пенумбра 1. Истоки зла (Adventure/Survival horror/Action, 2007) * Пенумбра 2. Дневники мертвецов (Adventure/Survival horror/Action, 2008) Примечания Литература * Ссылки * По ту сторону сна… — русский фэн-сайт * * * См. также Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Писатели США Категория:Умершие в Род-Айленде Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Писатели США в жанре хоррор * Категория:Литература ужасов Категория:Родившиеся в Провиденсе an:H. P. Lovecraft ar:هوارد فيليبس لافكرافت ast:H. P. Lovecraft be:Говард Філіпс Лаўкрафт be-x-old:Говард Філіпс Лаўкрафт bg:Хауърд Лъвкрафт br:Howard Phillips Lovecraft ca:H. P. Lovecraft cs:Howard Phillips Lovecraft cy:Howard Phillips Lovecraft da:H.P. Lovecraft de:H. P. Lovecraft el:Χάουαρντ Φίλιπς Λάβκραφτ en:H. P. Lovecraft eo:H. P. Lovecraft es:Howard Phillips Lovecraft et:Howard Phillips Lovecraft eu:Howard Phillips Lovecraft fi:H. P. Lovecraft fr:H. P. Lovecraft ga:H. P. Lovecraft gl:H.P. Lovecraft he:הווארד פיליפס לאבקרפט hr:Howard Phillips Lovecraft hu:Howard Phillips Lovecraft it:Howard Phillips Lovecraft ja:ハワード・フィリップス・ラヴクラフト ko:하워드 필립스 러브크래프트 ku:H. P. Lovecraft la:Howard Phillips Lovecraft lmo:Howard Phillips Lovecraft lt:Howard Phillips Lovecraft lv:Hovards Filips Lavkrafts mk:Х. Ф. Лавкрафт nl:Howard Phillips Lovecraft nn:H.P. Lovecraft no:H.P. Lovecraft pl:Howard Phillips Lovecraft pms:Howard Phillips Lovecraft pt:H. P. Lovecraft ro:Howard Phillips Lovecraft sco:H. P. Lovecraft sh:H. P. Lovecraft simple:H. P. Lovecraft sk:Howard Phillips Lovecraft sl:Howard Phillips Lovecraft sr:Хауард Филипс Лавкрафт sv:H.P. Lovecraft szl:Howard Phillips Lovecraft th:เอช. พี. เลิฟคราฟท์ tr:Howard Phillips Lovecraft uk:Говард Лавкрафт vo:Howard Philips Lovecraft zh:霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特